Sprzeczności w Biblii
Sprzeczności w Biblii nie istniał , toteż nie istnieją i dziś . Domniemane Sprzeczności : (1. Ile ludzi zmarło podczas Zarazy ? " A tych, którzy od tej klęski poginęli, było dwadzieścia cztery tysiące. " - IV Mojżeszowa 25:9 " Nie oddawajmy się też wszeteczeństwu, jak niektórzy z nich oddawali się wszeteczeństwu, i padło ich jednego dnia dwadzieścia trzy tysiące " - I Koryntian 10:18 Biblijna Odpowiedź - Paweł ma słuszność i poprawnie cytuję Stary Testament , nie podaje on o 1000 mniejszej liczby ludzi padającej w ogólnej liczbie z powodu zarazy , a mówi ile padło ich "' Jednego Dnia' " . Oznacza to że następnego padło ich kolejne 1000 . (2. Jak Zignoł Saul ? " I rzekł Saul do swojego giermka: Dobądź miecza i przebij mnie nim, aby gdy nadejdą ci nieobrzezańcy, nie przebili mnie i nie naigrawali się ze mnie. Lecz giermek nie chciał, gdyż bał się bardzo. Wziął więc Saul miecz i nań się rzucił. A gdy giermek zobaczył, że Saul nie żyje, również rzucił się na swój miecz i zginął razem z nim. " - I Samuela 31 : 5 - 6 " A on rzekł do mnie: Kto ty jesteś? Odpowiedziałem mu: Jestem Amalekitą. On rzekł do mnie; Przystąp do mnie i dobij mnie, gdyż zdrętwienie mnie już ogarnęło, a życie kołacze się jeszcze we mnie. Przystąpiłem więc do niego i dobiłem go, wiedziałem bowiem, że nie przeżyje swojego upadku. Potem zdjąłem diadem, który miał na głowie, i naramiennik, który miał na ramieniu, i przyniosłem je oto do mojego pana! " - 2 Sameula 1:8 - 10 Biblijna Odpowiedź - Amalekita kłamie , nie wiedział że Sam Dawid nie zabił Saula bo był " pomazańcem pańskim " , gdyby go zabił , nie przyznał by się do tego jako Żyd bo wiedziałby że zostanie zabity , kłamie ponieważ jako przybysz spodziewa się nagrody , dlatego Dawid kazal go zabić . (3. '''Kim jest Ojciec Józefa ? " Sam zaś Jezus rozpoczynajac swoja działalnosc miał lat około trzydziestu. Był, jak mniemano, synem Józefa, syna Helego ... " - Ewangelia Łukasza 3 : 23 " Jakub ojcem Józefa, męża Maryi " - Ewangelia Mateuszat 1 : 16 Łukasza '''Biblijna Odpowiedź : Łukasz mówił o tym " jak mniemano " a nie jak było , ojcem Józefa był jak podał Matuesz - Józef (4. '''Ponowna Kara Potopu Czemu skoro Pan Bóg obiecał że nie ześle potopu ponownie na świat , w 1655 - 1660 miał miejsce Potop Szwedzki ? " I ustanawiam przymierze moje z wami, że już nigdy nie zostanie wytępione żadne ciało wodami potopu i że już nigdy nie będzie potopu, który by zniszczył ziemię. " - Księga Rodzaju 9 : 11 '''Biblijna Odpowiedź : Potop Szwedzki nie jest Biblijnym Potopem niszczącym ziemie czy ciało przez wode , ale przez Wojska Szwedzkie masakrujące Polaków , którzy ponoszą pełną wine za to wydarzynie nie popierając Lepszego Króla Szwedzkiego (5 Zakaz patrzenia w niebo "' '''Utrudziłaś się mnóstwem swoich zamysłów. Niech wystąpią i niech ci pomogą badacze firmamentu niebieskiego, oglądacze gwiazd, którzy co miesiąc ogłaszają, co ma cię spotkać. " - Księga Izajasza 47 : 13-14 '''Biblijna Odpowiedź' : Bóg nie zakazał patrzenia w niebo , potępia on okultystow i wróżbitów którzy " wróżą z nich przyszłość " co czynili przez całą starożytność i pseudo ateistycznym śweicie 21 wieku , czynią i teraz , więkrzość czołowych przywudców świeckich do dziś posiłkuje się mediami spirytystycznymi . NIewierzący próbują zachować się od wiary podając taki argument z względu na obłude , ponieważ wiedzą że kłamią , w tym celu pomijają następny werset aby dokonać manipulacji . Następny werset mówi : " Patrzcie, są oni jak ściernie, które pochłania ogień, nie potrafią uratować swojego życia z płomieni - to nie jest żar węgli do ogrzewania ani ognisko, by dokoła niego siedzieć. Tak będzie u ciebie z twoimi czarownikami, z którymi się zadawałaś od młodości swojej: każdy zatacza się w swoją stronę, tobie zaś nikt nie pomoże. "- Księga Izajasza 47 : 14-15 Kategoria:Nauki